Zombie Town Christmas (Prompt Week)
by CallMeLy
Summary: [Part of my ZOMBIES fic timeline] My friends' little corner of the fandom on Tumblr, the Screw Sleep Circle, is doing a holiday prompt week! This collection is all on the same timeline as my Beyond The Barrier and Limelight one-shot collections, with both canon characters and my BG zombies!
1. Day 1: Snow Day

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own ZOMBIES or any of the characters involved. Copyright to Walt Disney Studios. Names of BG zombies are mine, characters themselves aren't.

The Screw Sleep Circle's prompt week has begun! (and Ly is slightly late cuz she was busy this morning...)

We're going back in time a couple of years for this first one~ Don't forget to check out the rest of the Screw Sleep Circle's stories this week! (and every week!)

For a rundown of who's who of the BGZ (background zombies), see my Limelight fic collection or go to my Tumblr~

* * *

Day 1: Snow Day

There was nothing more exciting to a 5-year-old than a snow day, especially a 5-year-old zombie with very little to keep her occupied. There _could_ be more exciting things to a 12-year-old zombie, but a snow day was pretty high on the list, and if the 5-year-old is the 12-year-old's sister, there isn't really much choice.

Zoey had been begging Zed to come play in the snow with her from the second she woke up and once he was dressed, she was dragging him out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"You couldn't go play with Jozlyn or something?" He was kidding, of course. Mostly.

"Jozlyn's still sick, and I need a snow dog to pull my sled!"

"You don't have a sled."

"It's _pretend_!" Zoey explained, like it should be obvious, "Come on, who's a good boy?"

Zed, very slowly, crouched down in front of her, " _Ruff!_ "

He scooped her up in his arms as she shrieked with glee and spun her around, until something cold and wet hit the back of his neck and he dropped Zoey in surprise. Luckily, the snow cushioned her fall and she pushed herself back onto her feet. Both siblings turned to see the culprit, Zed rubbing his neck with a frown and Zoey dusting herself off. As soon as she saw the teen zombie girl, who was practically dying laughing, across the street she beamed.

"Paizley!"

Zed was too late to stop her from running over but Paizley managed to reach her, finding the least slippery patches on the ground to get there, in time to pick her up before she fell.

"Whoa, there, green bean!" she swung Zoey into the air then onto her hip and shot Zed a teasing smile, "First you drop her, then you almost let her _splat_ on the sidewalk? This is why you need me around, Zeddy."

Relieved, Zed walked over, pouting at her, "And whose fault is it that I dropped her?"

Paizley looked away innocently and bit her lip, making Zoey giggle.

He'd known Paizley pretty much his whole life; she was like a big sister to him and had been their babysitter for the last three years. But that was more for Zoey's sake than Zed's – he wasn't always the most responsible big brother if left alone with her. And when it came to Zoey, there was a... totally serious sibling rivalry between Zed and Paizley. Very serious.

"Everybody's over at the old parking lot and the Terrible Trio started a snowball fight. They need backup."

"... They? You're not joining in?"

She shrugged, "I'm cool just watching. But Zane and the others outnumber 'em and they still haven't got a prayer. Thought I'd find some new recruits. You comin'?"

" _No way_ ," Zed shook his head and took Zoey back. Both of the girls whined but he ignored them, "We are not getting involved with those three."

"Aw, c'mon, they'll go easy on Zoey, she's too little! They're not _that_ cruel. Maybe she could even throw 'em off."

"Oh, it's not Zoey I'm worried about! Izabelle still hasn't forgiven me for accidentally screwing up that sculpture thing she was helping Bonzo with and she is _out for revenge_."

Paizley cocked her head, "You always find a way to get on her bad side, don't you? Whatever, that'll just make it more entertaining, let's go!"

She stole Zoey back and took off, way too good at finding the safe spots to step on for Zed to chase her. He huffed and followed at his own pace.

By the time Zed reached the parking lot, Zoey was on Zane's shoulders with the twins on either side of him. He relaxed a little knowing at least Zane and Rizzo would keep her safe, and it did look like Izabelle, Riza and Zadie were making sure to aim away from her. Zadie, however, still somehow got Zane in the face with not a drop of snow hitting Zoey. Zed went to stand beside Paizley, who was leaning against a fence and watching the action unfold. She glanced at him.

"Finally showed up, huh? You shoulda seen it, Zoey actually hit Iza twice. One on the arm, one on the shoulder. It took everything she had not to get her back."

" _What?_ " Zed looked from Paizley to Zoey to Izabelle, half-worried, but half-impressed, "Thank Z she's not older, she'd be _dead_."

" _Hey!_ " he spun round at the sound of Izabelle's voice, a playfully mean smirk on her face as she tossed a snowball between her hands, packing in the snow tightly, "You sending your little sister to do your dirty work for ya, huh? Get over here and fight like a man, Necrodopolous!"

Zed held up his hands and backed away, "Nope, I'm good! I am staying right here. Rizzo," he pointed at her, "I'm entrusting you with Zoey!"

"Zeeeddddd, come _on_!" Zoey begged but he stood his ground.

Zach made the mistake of turning his back on the trio, "We could really use the help, Zed!" and he was promptly hit in the back of the head by Riza. He whipped back around to glare at her, his hand on the now damp spot on his head.

"What? Nobody called time out!" Riza grinned and beside her, Zadie chucked another snowball at Zach, getting the corner of his mouth.

" _Ow!_ Really? Just me?"

The fight picked up again and Zed looked back at Paizley, "Yeah, I'm not risking it."

But while his back had been turned, Paizley had gathered up some snow and he was met with the ice cold pain as soon as he was finished speaking. Zed was silent for a moment then he narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh, it's on now!"

Both of them were soon drafted into the snow war.


	2. Day 3: BlanketCuddle

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own ZOMBIES or any of the characters involved. Copyright to Walt Disney Studios.

I'm back~ Sorry I had to skip yesterday's prompt, I just couldn't get very far with the idea I had. BUT tomorrow's is already well on its way and I'm excited for it! Make sure you're caught up on the BG zombies ships in Limelight for that one ;)

For today, here's some Bronzo fluff ^^

* * *

Day 3: Blanket/Cuddle

She had to admit; the best mornings were the mornings when she woke up in Bonzo's arms. And, over the couple of years they'd been together, Bree had decided that the very best of the best was being with him on these cold winter mornings when they'd be snuggled together under the covers, an extra blanket or two layered over them.

Outside, it was still dark and quiet and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Bree was an early riser and today, just a week away from Christmas, was no different. But once she sat up, stretched and put on her glasses, her eyes fell on her sleeping boyfriend and she couldn't resist the temptation to cuddle up with him again and kiss his forehead. His arms immediately wrapped around her – not even sleep would stop Bonzo from hugging anyone, especially not his garzi'ska. Giggling, Bree nestled into his chest and tugged the blanket back up to cover them both.

As usual, he had stayed up as late as he possibly could working on music for the upcoming Christmas zombie mash until he was blurry-eyed and fading in and out of consciousness. Bree practically had to drag him to bed and bribe him to stay there with kisses and cuddles.

Now, a tiny smile was spreading across his lips and he mumbled in his sleep, "Breeska-greeska..." Bree sighed happily at the nickname, "Zrugra..." _Beautiful..._

Suddenly his Z-band started beeping and a message flashed on the screen: ELIZA CALLING. Bonzo stirred slightly in his sleep and frowned, prompting Bree to quickly answer the call herself before he was rudely awakened.

"Bonzo? Where the hell are you? There's way too much work to do for you to still be sle-"

"Sssssshhhhhh!" Bree hissed, "He _is_ still sleeping."

She heard a low growl of frustration come from the other end then Eliza's voice returned, a little quieter.

"Did he get those new tracks done last night? 'Cause I still need his help with some set-up _and_ I've got my own plans with my family today. If they're not finished, we're never gonna be ready in time."

Bree rolled her eyes. She was exaggerating. There was plenty of time.

"No, he didn't get them done," she said, careful to keep her voice down, "He was about to collapse from exhaustion, I wasn't gonna let him. But don't worry, he's almost there. I bet he could finish it up this morning, even. Don't go giving yourself a heartbeat over it."

"I swear to Z, Bubbles, you better make sure he does or I'm gonna-"

As her ranting grew steadily louder, Bonzo finally woke up and when he pulled his left hand up to rub his eyes, the shouting coming from his Z-band made him flinch and groan in protest, propping himself up on his elbow. Scowling, he swiped the screen.

"Grozo, 'Lizaka...!" _Bye, 'Liza...!_

He swiftly ended the call, flopped back down onto the pillow and engulfed Bree in a tight embrace. Eliza would have to wait a little longer.


	3. Day 4: Kiss Under The Mistletoe

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own ZOMBIES or any of the characters involved. Copyright to Walt Disney Studios. Names of BG zombies are mine, characters themselves aren't.

Wow, this is a long one...! I fully intended to have Bronzo in here as well but it's almost midnight here and I'll have more Bronzo coming soon enough so I decided to just stick with the BGZ~

* * *

Day 4: Kiss Under the Mistletoe

 _Someone_ had put up mistletoe in the entrance to the light garden, and no-one would admit to doing it.

With the homecoming game, the cheer championship and even the block party behind them, the zombie community was back in the good favours of the humans of Seabrook. And a number of the zombies and humans gathered at the Christmas zombie mash were already eyeing the mistletoe and formulating plans to somehow catch that special someone underneath it. The ones who were successful would no doubt be bragging about it over the final week before school let out for the holidays.

Over the next few hours, that mistletoe would see it all.

~ CHAZ AND MACKENZIE ~

Cortez was getting sick of this.

He had spent the first half hour of the party trying to get Chaz to take his eyes off Mackenzie for just a second, but to no avail. He should be enjoying himself, not stressing over something that was _so obviously_ bound to happen sooner or later.

"OK. Look," he finally grabbed Chaz and spun him around, making him scowl and awkwardly stumble back before he straightened up and tried to act like nothing happened. Cortez wasn't the least bit amused, "You ain't getting nowhere like this. Suck it up and go talk to her."

He gestured back towards Kenzie but that only made Chaz look at her and get distracted again. Cortez smacked him upside the head and he flinched, turning back to him while rubbing the sore spot, but said nothing.

"Come on, Chaz, _she likes you_. You've got nothing to lose."

"How about my _dignity_?"

"Yeah, you never had that. And yet all of this... whatever it is you got going on here? Mackenzie _actually_ thinks it's cool," Cortez placed both hands firmly on Chaz's shoulders and slowly shook his head, "And _no-one_ thinks it's cool, Chaz."

Letting down his guard for a moment, Chaz glanced back at Kenzie.

"I can't just _walk up to her_ like that! What am I supposed to _do_?"

With a sly smile, Cortez turned him a little further around and pointed out the mistletoe. Chaz's eyes widened.

" _Kiss her...?_ "

His friend nodded and he gulped. One little push from Cortez and he was on his way. It took everything he had to hide his nerves. He made his way towards the light garden, keeping his eyes on Mackenzie as she was about to walk past with Mitzi. They crossed paths a few feet away from where the mistletoe hung and Chaz took a deep breath.

"Kenzie...?"

She stopped in her tracks, as did Mitzi, and stared at him in shock, then smiled wide.

"Chaz! Hi!"

"Uh, c-can I..." oh, Z, now he was stuttering. He cleared his throat and forced himself to stop shaking, "Can I... talk to you for a sec?"

Mackenzie didn't respond until Mitzi hissed in her ear, " _Yes...!_ "

"Yes!" she nodded, "Absolutely."

He barely noticed how the girls turned to each other to softly squeal in excitement. He was too busy hyping himself up.

Mitzi left the two of them alone and Chaz led Mackenzie out of the way of the noise and bright lights – right in the doorway of the light garden. When he stopped and looked at her, she was staring back at him hopefully and rocking back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back. If she noticed the mistletoe, she didn't say anything.

"Um, Mackenzie, I-I..." he almost choked up on the spot. The way Cortez had been talking to him made him feel pressured but then he locked eyes with Mackenzie and a soft smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. It was adorable the way she was looking at him; eyes wide, lips slightly parted and clearly very eager to hear what he had to say. For some reason, it made Chaz relax and the words just fell from his mouth, "I _really_ like you..."

"Oh, my Z, _why_?" she breathed, her hand on her heart in surprise, and Chaz's face fell. Mackenzie brought her hand up to her mouth when she realised what she just said and tried to backtrack, "I- N-no, I didn't mean, I just... Why _me_? Like, you are just... _so_ out of my league...!"

Chaz was shocked, to say the least. He stood there, his mouth hanging open, staring at her, and it took him a moment to find his voice again, "Y-you think so? I... _Wow_ , I always thought _you_ were way out of _my_ league!"

They both let out a surprised, but relieved laugh, still staring at each other before Chaz spoke again.

"In that case, would you... maybe consider," this wasn't the plan but things seemed to be going better than expected, "... being my girlfriend...?"

All Mackenzie could do was nod as she beamed.

"Good, because..." Chaz pointed up at the mistletoe and Mackenzie gasped when she saw it.

"I didn't even see that...!"

"So... can I kiss you?"

"Yes. Definitely. Please."

Not too far away, Mitzi was watching and the second their lips met, she let out a shrill squeal and Cortez, along with a few other partygoers in the general vicinity, covered their ears and cringed. Cortez frowned at her.

"Since when were you _loud_?"

She ignored him and ran over to Mackenzie.

"Hey," she smiled at Chaz, "I'm just gonna borrow Kenzie for, like, one minute. OK? She'll be right back."

Mitzi dragged her away before either of them could say anything and once they were far enough, they were both chattering away excitedly. Chaz was staring after her when Cortez appeared and clapped a hand down on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Well, you did it."

Chaz, getting over the slight scare, turned back to look at Mackenzie disappearing into the crowd, "I kissed her."

Cortez nodded, "Yup."

"I asked her out."

"Good work, man."

"And she said yes...!" he gasped, eyes still stuck on the last spot he saw her.

"It's a Christmas miracle!"

Chaz didn't even look at him.

"I'd punch you if I didn't feel like I was gonna faint."

~ ZEKE AND IZABELLE~

Zeke had noticed the mistletoe above the doorway soon after arriving and his first thought was, of course, that it could be the perfect excuse to kiss Izabelle again. He found her with Riza, Zadie and Jazz on the dancefloor and as soon as Izabelle stepped back to take a break from dancing, he was there.

"Hey there, Belle."

"Keep it down," she hissed, "If anybody hears you call me that, I will end you."

Zeke just chuckled and held up his hands in a calming gesture, "Alright, easy, I get it. But how about we hang out a little?"

"... Fine," she said, only just managing to hide her enthusiasm.

He kept her distracted with idol talk until they were passing by the light garden and he stopped, feigning surprise as he looked up at where the mistletoe hung directly overhead, "Well, would you look at that."

Izabelle frowned, glanced up then slowly dropped her head and quirked an eyebrow as if to say ' _Really?_ '. She clearly wasn't impressed. Instead of leaving, though, she walked past him into the garden. Zeke scoffed and followed after her.

"You can't not kiss me, Belle, that's the rule about mistletoe."

She turned around again with a smug smile, "I'm not under it anymore. You missed your chance. Besides," she rolled her eyes and looked away as she neared the platform, "Why do people think they deserve a kiss for standing under a zraghan branch? That's just dumb."

With that, Izabelle hopped up onto the platform and leaned against the railing. She had Zeke's full attention as he made his way over to join her. For a moment, Izabelle stood looking around and Zeke stood looking at Izabelle. It was rare to see her so calm and peaceful.

"You like it in here?" he asked, his voice soft, and she shrugged.

"Who doesn't?"

"I don't see you like this often. It's nice."

Izabelle looked at him, then down, then at the wall opposite them, "... It's a little more special to me, y'know..." she mumbled and Zeke tilted his head, curious, "... Bonzo painted that mural," she nodded towards it and he turned to look, "He said he ran out of the house one night after a fight with his parents and he ended up staying in the power plant till the next morning, painting."

There was a pause.

"You really love your cousin, don't you?"

"I have to. It's not like his mom and dad are gonna do it."

He wasn't going to deny that. He thought about it for a moment, "You care so much about the people you love. I just wish other people could appreciate that about you."

"I don't need other people to appreciate me, I can appreciate myself plenty."

"You may not need it but you do deserve it," he smiled and edged closer to her, "We're not as different as I used to think we were. We both just," he was looking at her with those eyes and she tried to avoid his gaze, "... _Really_ care. The only difference is how we show it. And even that's not all that different."

Izabelle finally looked back at Zeke and realised just how close they were. She quickly pecked his cheek and jumped off the platform.

"You earned that."

Without looking back, she ran out of the room but Zeke wasn't far behind.

~ ZEPHYR AND ALONZO ~

Their second zombie mash as a couple and it already felt so natural to be together like this. They'd pretty much been touching in some way the whole night so far, apart from during their set, and that was quickly remedied once it ended by Alonzo wrapping his arms around Zephyr and kissing his cheek before they were even offstage, earning them a couple of cheers and a whistle from the crowd. Al laughed as he stepped back, pulling Zephyr by the hand. Zephyr groaned in mock annoyance and let himself be led away – now they had some time to really enjoy the party.

They watched Zach try to flirt with various humans, who he suddenly had the chance to flirt with, and get shot down every time. Roz had disappeared to go find Keira. Zephyr couldn't help feeling proud of his friend for finally getting a date with her. Rizzo was off somewhere, probably with Zane, and the two of them would be keeping an eye on everyone, but Zephyr wanted to keep Alonzo and himself out of his sister's sight for the time being. They danced to the Christmas playlist Bonzo had put together and Zephyr tried, and failed, to hide how he was blushing when Al leaned closer to whisper-sing _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ to him.

"What, Bowling For Soup doesn't have any Christmas love songs you can serenade me with?" he joked.

"I'll work with what I got," Al shrugged and grinned as he kissed Zephyr's cheek.

Some time later they were walking around when Al spotted the mistletoe outside the light garden. He stopped and tugged on Zephyr's hand, his eyes flickering up to it as he wiggled his eyebrows. Zeph stared back at him blankly.

"Seriously?"

"What? It's romantic!"

"Al, if I wanna kiss you, I'll kiss you. I'm not doing it just 'cause a _plant_ told me to."

Al pouted, "You saying you don't wanna kiss me?"

Zephyr laughed, "That is definitely _not_ what I'm saying."

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked and dragged him completely under it, "Anyways, it's, like, good luck or something, right?"

His hands were already on him and Zephyr gave in, reaching up to pull his face closer, "Get down here."

Alonzo gladly obliged and as their lips met, he began to slowly back Zephyr up into the garden, out of sight of the others.

~ ROZ AND KEIRA ~

The moment they got offstage, Roz ran to find Keira and they were soon met with a _very_ cheerful hug and the beautiful sound of her laughter. That alone made it hard to breath. Keira, ever the bright and peppy cheerleader (even if she still wasn't _quite_ officially on the squad), was filled to the brim with pure joy.

"I will _never_ get over seeing you guys play, you're amazing!"

Roz shyly ducked her head and brushed her hair from her eyes, "Thanks, that... really means a lot. Especially coming from you."

Keira returned their shy smile, swaying a little from side to side. She held out a hand, "Care to dance?"

Roz took it without another thought.

The two danced for a while, and talked for a while. Though Roz didn't want to get her hopes up too high on just the first date, things were going extremely well as far as she could tell. Keira had just the right amount of energy and Roz had just the right amount of chill to create a perfect balance between them. Keira obviously loved BFZ and watching them perform, and Roz had learned to appreciate cheerleading a lot since the competition and was rooting for Keira making the squad as soon as she possibly could.

Roz remembered something as another song ended, "I didn't get to show you the light garden last time, did I?"

"The what?"

"The zombie light garden. There's a few around town but the one here is everybody's favourite. You'll love it."

Keira, curious, let Roz lead her through the crowd until it grew thinner and they eventually ended up on the quieter side of the room. When they got near the garden, though, Keira stopped and gasped in delight, pointing at the doorway.

"Look...!" she said and Roz followed her finger, "Mistletoe!"

She dropped her arm and shot Roz a teasing smile. Letting go of their hand, she casually waltzed underneath it and turned back to face them with a shrug.

"And now I'm all alone under it with no-one to kiss!"

Roz laughed, partly because she was nervous, but partly because the way Keira was looking at her with an exaggerated pout was just so _cute_. They bit their lip and walked over to her. Keira acted surprised.

"Oh! Guess I'm not so alone now," she batted her eyelashes innocently, "What about the second problem...?"

"Shut up..." Roz said without the slightest hint of seriousness. They smiled, teasingly, "Kiss-ga ru, za?"

"Za!"

That was another good thing about Keira – she sincerely wanted to learn Zombie-tongue, and the ins and outs of zombie culture. Roz hand to stand on tip-toes to kiss her and they both giggled a little awkwardly, but then went back in for another kiss.

"Having fun?"

They jumped apart at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Zach...!" Roz snapped and he held his hands up.

"Hey, don't mind me, go about your business! I'm just chillin' over here waiting for my shot."

Roz snorted, "We both know that's not gonna happen, knowing your history of failures."

"They were not _failures_! I'm just... unlucky in love."

"That's another way of saying you failed."

"OK, fine. Y'know, I have been hanging around that mistletoe pretty much the entire night and I have seen a _lot_ but nobody all on their own willing to give me a chance!"

"And something tells me you're not going to," Roz rolled her eyes, "So can you, uh..." she waved her hands to shoo him away but Zach wasn't leaving.

"Seriously, though. Before you guys got here, Zeph and Al were making out in the light garden. I'm the only one of us _not_ getting any action!"

Roz stared blankly at him while Keira tried to hide her giggles.

"Why are we friends?"

~ ZED AND ADDISON ~

As the party was drawing to a close, a certain girl and a certain zombie strolled, hand-in-hand, towards the light garden.

Zed reached up and untied the ribbon holding the mistletoe in place and took it down as Addison watched with a coy smile.

"You think you got all of them?"

"Let me see..." Zed tapped the little branch against his chin and cocked his head as he pretended to think, "Chaz finally made a move on Mackenzie thanks to this. _Everybody_ has been waiting for that to happen. It's been months. And _I_ am taking full credit!"

Addison giggled, "Yup. It's all thanks to you! Who else?"

"Uh... Who was that cheerleader here with Roz...?"

"Keira. But she's _technically_ not a cheerleader. She didn't make it through tryouts."

"Well, she seemed to be having a pretty good first date with Roz, so maybe that'll make up for it."

"Maybe. She was pretty bummed out about it."

Zed scoffed, "Bucky's bound to loosen up a little now. I bet he'll let her and the rest of them re-try out. Kinda feel bad for Zach, though. The guy can't even get one little mistletoe kiss, let alone an actual date. But Zephyr and Alonzo, _nobody_ was surprised about."

"Not even the humans who didn't know them!" Addison laughed, "We all guessed there was something going on between those two _way_ before it happened. But who was that guy with Bonzo's cousin again...?"

"What guy?" Zed frowned in confusion.

"Um... Long hair, little ponytail in the back, really good stunter."

" _Zeke?_ " he looked almost afraid.

" _Zeke_ , that's it!"

" _Zeke_ and _Izabelle_?"

"I know, right?" she was smiling but Zed's mouth was hanging open.

" _Zeke_ and _Izabelle_ kissed under the mistletoe?"

"I mean, I didn't see them _actually_ kiss, but I'm pretty sure Zeke was going for it. Izabelle totally snubbed him but she went into the light garden and he followed her, and they were both smiling when they came back out."

" _Wow..._ " Zed breathed and furrowed his eyebrows, "Bonzo is _not_ gonna like that."

But that was all he had to say on the matter. Now, Zed looked down at the mistletoe in his hand then grinned at Addison.

"There's still somebody who didn't get a chance," he held it above his head and winked, making Addison laugh again and roll her yes. But she wasn't going to say no.


End file.
